The Aftermath
Title: A Fallen Angel Players: Pyotr Zagadka, Angelica, Juliet Parrish, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Michael Donovan Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: With the crash over, it's time for survivors and new arrivals to deal with what happened… LOG BEGINS '' (Right after the end of 'The Escape') Pyotr Zagadka frowns and doesn't wait for Michael to answer his quiet query. He just follows Angelica, hand in his coat but making no threatening gesture.. Just keeping guard. Elizabeth Maxwell follows Heather, to the house, worriedly. Elizabeth Maxwell moves to the Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Angelica walks over to the mangled back section, in fact, checking into it. "Hmm… Something intact…" She looks into there, sighing and looking down again as she sees people she knew personally, dead. She shivers softly, then simply… stares, at the metal box intact. Juliet Parrish moves Heather towards the house with Elizabeth's help. Whoo. Pyotr Zagadka clears his throat. "It be… much appreciated.. if you step out, please?" the Russian asks, pulling his gun out a few inches. "Ma'am." Juliet Parrish moves to the Maxwell Ranch Front Yard . Michael Donovan moves to the Maxwell Ranch Front Yard . Angelica sighs a little at the voice. She's not moving anyway. "You might as well shoot. Life is a complete cosmic joke anyway. All of my friends killed in the crash, and a fucking crate of packed clothes manages to come out without a scratch." She shakes her head a little, and flops down onto the ground. Pyotr Zagadka says, "Comrades.. Whut do you wish to do with our.. Visitor?" Pyotr Zagadka regards the visitor strongly. "Joke?" he asks. He looks at the shuttle.. or what is left of it, and shakes his head. "Forgive for not laughing, 'Ma'am'." he says. in his thick accent. "I believe all of us lost more then one shuttle of friends in past few years. Because of lizards." Michael Donovan says, "Well, if she was with the crew of the ship, my guess is that she's on the up-and-up. I'd say have someone keep watch over her, but treat her as a guest for now unless we find out otherwise." Pyotr Zagadka says, "Affirmative, Comrade Michael. I will take watch for now." Pyotr Zagadka listens to something in his earpiece a moment… then slowly slides the gun back into his jacket and lets his hands fall to his sides as he relaxes.. a bit. Angelica sighs and shakes her head. "There's nothing funny about it. It's all simply sick." She glances back, then heads for the surviving box, opening it and pulling out a picture, staring down at it. Pyotr Zagadka slowly walks towards the… woman.. and kneels beside her. He is tense, though only slightly. "War is sick, da?" he asks, not as gruffly before. "Forgive me if I seem rude but.. You ARE on, how they say, the 'up and up'?" he asks.. wanting it to be echoed to him from her lips to confirm the lips on the other side of the radio. Angelica nods a little bit as she's asked, still staring at her picture. Some of the faces on it are recognizable as people in the crash, she's on it, as are several others. Most have names scribbled on them. Jack Stern, Peter Larson, Robert Stanton (the latter two are recognizable from the crash), and several others. "The mighty defenders of Miami… we always joked that nothing could touch us." She looks down at the ground again. "It's all my fault, anyway." Pyotr Zagadka looks back at the picture… and then at the body of Larson… "Was it?" he asks. "I must admit.. I never heard a visitor take blame in my life.. But.. if you on our side then you must share SOME human values. So.. are you taking blame because it true? Or because you think someone need to take blame so other people not dishonored by their own mistakes?" Angelica sighs a little bit. "I'm taking blame because it's true. We would have come right here, and not had a single problem… but I saw that woman on a parachute, with nowhere she could have dropped from but the mothership. Leaving one of those on a parachute is a desperation act. I wanted to see if she was all right…" She looks down. "We were spotted when we took back off from picking her up. They'd seen us land near her, so didn't believe our try at bluffing…" Pyotr Zagadka ohs and looks down at the ground.. falling silent a moment. The he sighs and shakes his head. "The only blame you must take.." he says.. "Is for being a caring person, then. If you hadn't have stopped for woman, then you would be as bad as the real Visitors." he says.. Then he looks up. "You stopped to save a person. You did whot good, if not smart. Good and smart not always same thing, my babuska say to me as child. I will take Good any day ov week. You did good. So I take you as well." he offers his hand. "My name is Pyotr. And Welcome. And thank you, for being a good person." Angelica sighs a little, taking the hand. "Angelica. It's a pleasure to meet you." She sighs a little then, though. "I feel even more responsible because I was the one who was flying. Until we picked her up. Then I was tending to her after putting the antivenom in… she needed a doctor to monitor her, so I had Stanton take the controls." She looks down at the picture, then over at the cockpit. "He always claimed that the universe would work to protect the doctors…" She sighs. "Too high of a cost… I should have been flying the ship…" Pyotr Zagadka squeezes the hand.. part in shake and part in trying to give support now. Quick switch.. Hey, he's Russian.. he knows how it sucks to be stereotyped as a bad guy. "You did whot had to be done. If it was not meant to happen, then it would not, right?" he asks. "I know it not make you feel better but.. There is nothing now we do to change it." He lets her hand slip away and stands. "Except bury our dead with reverence.. If you feel guilty then maybe showing them the honor they deserve will help alleive it." Angelica sighs and nods a little bit. "I have to… I'm the one who knew all of them. Tried to keep them alive, tried to keep them safe… and now this." Pyotr Zagadka says, "The Visitor, Angelica, wishes to help me bury the bodies. Is there any objections? I do not know the dead's religious preferences in such matter or if that is anything we need think about right now. Also, if someone can send others to help pull debris out of field.. Bury pieces or put in barn perhaps." Pyotr Zagadka taps his earpiece and quietly vocalizes a message, then as he waits for a response looks to Angelica once more. "It will not take long. I ken get shovels and gloves from barn. Together we can finish in an hour or two most. It lets things simmer down at house as well." he tries to smile. "We can hold service later, if possible. But first we must get them out of open." Angelica looks out at all the wreckage and sighs a little. "Not even a decent burial…" She looks down a bit. "They should at least be protected from just being dropped in holes and having dirt thrown on top of them. Their own families should be remembering them, not just get told in passing that they're dead. A proper burial, a proper place of interment where they would be laid to rest with their own family members…" Pyotr Zagadka cants his head. "I do not know if you know human history.. But half family was Jewish.. During world war two many killed.. in gas chambers in Germany and Poland.. 10 years ago they found remains of some of them. and we gave them the burial they deserved." he straightens. "It's not /when/ you bury them.. Just that you Do one day do it properly.. and until then you carry their memories in heart." Angelica sighs. "Even plastic bags would be better than nothing. Just so they'd still be intact for proper burial. If they're just directly buried, their conditions deteriorate…" She sighs. "Sorry for being depressing." Pyotr Zagadka smirks. "Again, as I said, I am Russian. Depression is part of culture. Do not worry about depressing me. I am more worried about you depressing your self." Angelica shakes her head a little bit, and smiles sadly. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'd already depressed myself long before you got out here. About the time one of your people told me that the one I was doing CPR on from the time I was able to get out of the shuttle… had bled to death from a wound on the leg, even as I'd tried to get his heart going." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "that's… fine, Pyotr." Pyotr Zagadka sighs. "You did what you could, regardless. That you even know CPR is godsend." he says encouragingly. "Look. You can only take blame so long, Okay. From now on, if you feel like you must take blame, then do things to make you feel like you are atoning.. whether you need to or not. I know you do what you needed. Everyone else does too. Sometimes it more what others think, then you yourself." Angelica looks down a little bit. "I came out here to do what I've always done. I guess that's all I can do, to make up for anything. Just be a doctor, and run medical evacuations when things go wrong. Best I can do." Pyotr Zagadka concentrates a moment on something.. then nods and slips the earpiece out. "Okay.. We go get shovels and tarps from barn and bury our comrades. Then let get you inside. I not doctor. well.. I /am/ doctor.. but different type. But I know you need rest soon. So let us go." Angelica nods a little bit. "All right." Pyotr Zagadka steps aside and offers to let you past.. A gentleman always. Angelica smiles a little bit at the courtesy. Mumbling in a joking manner "Suppose its easier for you to watch me, if you're behind, yes?" Pyotr Zagadka laughs and shrugs. "Only a bit." he says. "I will not lie. You seem to be through enough already.. You deserve truth. We do trust you.. but we were not expecting Visitor.. literally or figuratively. So it's only for short time.. and not too intrusive. I will do best to make sure you comfortable and not feeling like we are making you prisoner. Which we /aren't/. You are, from all we know, one of us." Angelica smiles a little bit. "I figure they're probably already calling Jack, back in Miami. To confirm who I am." She looks up at the barn. "He'll probably want to talk to me…" Pyotr Zagadka smirks as he walks with her towards the barn. "Da.. And they will call me on radio then. Do not worry. We will make sure he knows you are alright." Angelica nods a litle bit. "I'm just upset about having to relay such bad news to him. A lot of those people weren't going to be here for long… they would have gone back…" Pyotr Zagadka sighs. "I know. But we can't change that now. DO not worry. They will be avenged and remembered properly." ''LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG